Familia
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Simplemente, así era la familia. No siempre y no todos de buen rollo, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? ० Fic atrasado (mucho) para la actividad "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".


**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, sino de la Creadora Magnífica (a.k.a Rumiko).

**Advertencias**: Ningunita :)

Hola, chicos (responden: Hooooolaaaa, Smiliiiiing), gracias.

Este es un fic/reto que tomé para la actividad "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!" del foro "¡Siéntate!", de InuYasha (h,t,t,p,s : / / w,w,w. fan fiction. n,e,t / forum / Si,%,C,3,%,A,9,n,t,a,t,e / 84265 / 2 / 0 / borren los espacios y comas para acceder), el cual no vio la luz en tiempo y forma por diversas razones (el módem murió, perdí mi USB y un dragón me comió la cabeza). Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

La frase que escogí: "_Ya sólo te veo en Navidad. Y créeme que me revienta los ovarios/huevos_."

No siendo más, ¡a leer!

.

* * *

**Familia.  
**_Noche de estrés, noche de horror. Esto es un desastre mayor..._

* * *

La mesa del templo Higurashi rebosaba en alimentos de todo tipo. Pavo, ensaladas, pastas y sándwiches; ponche, té, refrescos y agua. Adornada con guirnaldas, Nochebuenas y unas cuantas ramas de pino (falsas), puestas delicadamente sobre un mantel rojo con dorado, era la viva imagen de una Navidad bondadosa y un buen final de año. Pero lo que le daba ese tono tan especial eran, en realidad, las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa, sonrientes y todas del mejor rollo posible. O casi todas.

Kagome estaba sonriente, sentada en un extremo de la mesa, entre Sôta e InuYasha, al que habían invitado a cenar con ellos y que estaba devorando todo lo comestible que ponían en frente de él, haciendo pausas solamente para dedicarle miradas hostiles a Kato, el primo de Kagome, miradas que él, ni corto ni perezoso, le respondía.

De acuerdo, quizá la graduación había sido un malentendido, pero eso no hacía que el tipo le cayera mejor. Ni que dejara de hostigarlo con la mirada, incluso cuando Kagome se giraba hacia él y le jalaba el cabello en una clara señal de _compórtate_.

Naomi, sonriente, los observaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Movió lentamente sus ojos alrededor de esta, estudiando a cada uno de los presentes, cerciorándose de que todos la estuvieran pasando bien. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recibía a toda la familia en su templo. O a casi toda.

Sus ojos se detuvieron una milésima de segundo en la única silla vacía. Suspiró y siguió adelante con su tarea.

—¿Qué tal se la están pasado todos? —inquirió, al término de su análisis.

—Increíble, bonita —respondió uno de sus tíos—. La comida es deliciosa, y el ambiente de lo mejor —se levantó y alzó su copa—. ¡Yo propongo un brindis por Naomi!

—¡Por Naomi!

—¡Por mi hermana!

—¡Por mamá!

La aludida se sonrió, pero también levantó su copa. Después de ese pequeño lapso, las cosas siguieron normales.

Hasta que sonó el timbre y todos quedaron en silencio.

_Presentían_ quien era.

—¿La invitaste_ en serio_, hermana? —preguntó una de las tías de Kagome, la más joven, llamada Suki.

—No... no esperaba que viniera —susurró, más para sí que por otra cosa—. Quiero decir, ¡claro! Ella también es mi familia. —_Aunque no me agrade del todo_, pensó.

Se acercó a la puerta, procurando no ir ni muy despacio (para retrasar el inevitable evento), ni muy rápido (para terminar de una vez con la cuestión), si no a un ritmo normal. Se alisó el vestido antes de abrir y compuso su mejor mueca, que no era la gran cosa tampoco.

Giró la perilla y el viento invernal le golpeó el rostro, lo que hizo que se achicara. Contraria a la persona que estaba parada en el portón, totalmente abrigada y con perfecta cara de nada.

—Bienvenida, Midori.

—Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

Naomi se movió a un lado y la mujer entró y pasó de largo, directo a la mesa. No saludó a nadie y nadie la saludó. De hecho, Kagome (mucho menos educada que su madre), cerró los ojos y apretó los puños cuando esta pasó detrás de ella, y Sôta hizo una mueca graciosa y grosera, de la que varios presentes se rieron. Midori volteó a verlo seria y el muchacho se encogió.

—Kagome —susurró InuYasha, acercándose a ella—, ¿quién es esta mujer?

—Es Midori, la hermana de mi padre.

Por más que lo intentó, no recordó que se la hubiera mencionado en ningún momento. De hecho, la única vez que tocó el tema de su difunto padre fue una tarde que él estaba de melodramático e intentó hacerlo sentir mejor.

A partir de que ella tomó asiento, la cena no volvió a ser la misma. Los presentes casi no hablaban, y ella menos.

—Y dime, Midori, ¿cómo te ha ido? —dijo Naomi, en un intento de ser cortés.

—Bien.

Silencio.

—¿Qué tal todo por tu hogar? —inquirió nuevamente Naomi, con claras intenciones de relajar el ambiente.

—Lo mejor posible.

Y silencio nuevamente.

—¿Cómo te trata el frí...?

—Tengo hambre —dijo la mujer y, sin que nadie la invitara, comenzó a servirse.

Kagome se levantó de golpe, claramente enojada.

—Se supone que, por cortesía, tienes que regresar la pregunta o intentar seguir la conversación, ¿sabías? —apuntó. Tanto Sôta como InuYasha la detuvieron de un brazo cada uno, lo que hizo que se volviera a sentar. Midori alzó una ceja.

—Creo que antes de venir a darme clases de etiqueta a mí, deberías cuidar tu propio comportamiento.

—Y yo creo que usted no debería venir a cagar cenas familiares ajenas, amargada —saltó Kato, en defensa de su prima.

—¿Perdón? —Imprimió tal tono de ofendida en su voz, tan sobreactuado, que más de uno se sintió claramente molesto.

—Pues eso, vieja grosera —respondió.

Naomi intentó calmar las aguas.

—Queridos, por favor, no queremos que Midori se lleve una mala impresión de nuestra...

—Oh, por Zeus, ¡¿a quién le importa lo que piense esta mujer?! —Taichirô, uno de los familiares que había venido de Rusia, padrino de Kagome, resopló—. ¡A mí no! —se giró a ver a su anfitriona y le sonrió—. Naomi, tienes razón al decir que pertenece a tu familia, y lo hace: a la que tú elegiste. Pero no estoy dispuesto a aguantar sus groserías, porque será tu ex-cuñada, pero no la mía.

—Sigue siendo mi cuñada, Akira falleció estando casado conmigo.

—Lo que es una pena.

Todos voltearon a verla. Algunos sorprendidos, otros ofendidos y otros tantos, con ganas de sacarla a patadas.

—El que haya muerto, no otra cosa. No soy tan perra como lo creen.

Ese comentario hizo estallar a Kagome, la cual estaba completamente fuera de sí, culpa de la falta (al menos para Kagome) de educación de la mujer y lo irritable que la ponían _esos días_ (porque sí, feliz Navidad para el jodido de Andrés). Se volvió a levantar y esta vez no dio tiempo a que nadie la agarrara.

—¿No lo eres? ¡¿No lo eres?! —Midori alzó una ceja—. Vienes aquí, a arruinar _nuestra_ cena familiar con tu cara de pocos amigos, a ser fría, a demostrar lo poco que quieras a mi madre, a mi hermano y a mí, lo poco que querías incluso a tu hermano como para que su felicidad no te hiciera feliz a ti, y encima haces comentarios con doble sentido, tirándonos de idiotas. ¿Crees que no sabíamos que te referías a su matrimonio y no a su muerte? —roja como un tomate, jaló aire y prosiguió—. Antes, cuando papá estaba vivo, venías de vez en cuando y no eras tan insoportable. Cuando murió, dejaste muy en claro que jamás aprobaste esta familia y solo nos visitabas en _fechas importantes_ y _algunas veces_ —alcanzó a ver la mirada reprobatoria de su madre, pero no se detuvo—. _Ya solo te veo en navidad_. _Y créeme que eso me revienta los ovarios_. Y no creo estar hablando solo por mí.

Kagome se levantó y se fue a su habitación. InuYasha no entendía nada.

—Kato, ¿podrías ir a verla? —preguntó Naomi, mientras intentaba calmar los juegos de miradas entre los presentes.

—¿Y por qué no va el noviecito maravilla? —Le sacó la lengua a medio-demonio.

—¡Kagome y yo no somos novios!

—¿Entonces por qué casi se besaron el otro día que los estaba espiando, Orejas de Perro? —inquirió no-tan-inocentemente Sôta. InuYasha se puso tan rojo como su vestimenta.

—¿Nos estabas espiando?

—¿Orejas de Perro? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber otro de los presentes.

_Lo que faltaba_. Se lamentó Naomi, mientras veía como en otra parte de la mesa, tres presentes y Midori discutían.

—¡Fhe, pues iré a verla! —concluyó InuYasha.

—¡Pues entonces me largo! —anunció Midori.

—Pues que te vaya bien —sentenció Taichirô, con su acento ruso muy marcado.

_¡Cuántos pueses!_ Después de que el hanyô hubiese subido y no quedaron rastros de Midori, la escena se sumió en paz.

InuYasha iba camino al cuarto, esperando escuchar sollozos o algo parecido, pero contrario a ello, cuanto más se acercaba, más fuertes se escuchaban golpes y gritos sofocados. Le dio miedo entrar y convertirse en el blanco de esa furia incontenida, pero al final lo hizo. Mala idea, pues en cuanto abrió la puerta, una almohada voló directo a su cara.

—¡Ey, Kagome, no me ataques! —la chica volteó a verlo de golpe y relajó los hombros.

—Lo siento, InuYasha. ¡Es que esa mujer me desespera!

—¿Podrías explicarme qué fue eso de allá abajo?

Ella suspiró. _Supongo que después de la confusión que seguro pasó_,_ es justo_.

Se acomodó en su cama y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Ignorando su invitación, él se recargó en la pared.

—Como ya te dije, Midori es la hermana de mi difunto padre —InuYasha asintió—. A ella nunca le cayó bien mi madre, pese a que yo pondría las manos en el fuego totalmente segura de que ella no le hizo nada nunca. Y no lo digo yo, lo decía mi padre. Como puedes deducir, Midori no estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio de mis padres (fue la única).

»En fin, cuando él estaba vivo, nos frecuentaba de vez en cuando en nuestra casa a las afueras de la ciudad. No muy seguido, y no muy de buenas, pero lo hacía y no con una actitud tan podrida como la que viste hoy —volvió a asentir.

»Cuando mi padre murió —carraspeó, posiblemente para que no le temblara la voz— Midori nos acusó de estar felices de ello. Y peor aún, que lo hizo en medio de su funeral.

»Nosotros no siempre vivimos en el Templo, sino que nos mudamos después de que él muriera. Fue el abuelo quien nos dijo de venir a vivir aquí, pero, como es obvio, eso a Midori le disgustó sobremanera. E incluso llegó a decir que mi madre había saboteado el automóvil de mi padre y planeado todo —su voz se llenó de un sentimiento que InuYasha no supo reconocer—. A la fecha no se ha disculpado por ello.

»Y se enojó todavía más cuando se descubrió que Akira Higurashi había dejado toda su herencia a nosotros a través de mi madre, la única mayor de edad. Nos odia aún más por eso.*****

—Fhe, pero es lógico que les dejara su herencia, ¡son su familia! —_¿Eso es todo, InuYasha? Fhe, sí que eres idiota_, se reprendió el medio-demonio. Pero ¿qué más podía decir?

—La cuestión no es solo la herencia, es que ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio ni con esta familia, pese a que siempre fuimos de lo más amables con ella. Y nunca nos dijo por qué.

InuYasha asintió, por última vez.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—No entiendo por qué nos rechaza tanto, pero el rechazo genera mas rechazo, así que... espero que entiendas un poco mi reacción de hoy.

—Lo hago. Es una persona que no se tomó el tiempo de conocerte, pero aún así te tacha y te aparta —Kagome volteó a ver a InuYasha, quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo, en algún recuerdo de su dolorosa infancia. Claro que la entendía—. Lo importante es que solo es una —le regresó la mirada—, y el resto de tu familia sigue ahí.

—Y el resto de la familia sigue abajo —interrumpió Sôta—. No es por molestar, pero mamá quiere saber si van a seguir cenando. Las cosas ya se calmaron, por cierto, y Midori se fue.

—¿Nos estabas espiando de nuevo? —preguntó InuYasha, comenzando a irritarse.

—¿Espiando? ¿Qué?

—¡Ah, sí! Oye, hermana, ¿por qué si tú y Orejas de Perro no son novios, el otro día casi se besan?

—¿E-Eh?

InuYasha, rojo como un tomate, cerró la mano en puño. Y Sôta salió pitando.

De afuera llegó un llamado a seguir cenando, ambos salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a ir al comedor. Kagome volteó a ver a InuYasha y sonrió. Era cierto, tenía al resto de su familia, y era muy afortunada por ello.

Y también lo tenía a él.

.

* * *

**Reeditado el 30/01/2014**. ¡Gracias por los apuntes, Flore!

*****Eso de que el papá murió en un accidente automovilístico y se mudaron al templo después sale en la novela ligera de InuYasha, autorizada por Rumiko (según leí por ahí).

* * *

Quise hacer algo diferente. Me imaginé que la mayoría hubiese elegido algo de comedia con esa frase (tiene mucho potencial), pero quise darle otro enfoque, porque Kagome tiene una vida más allá del Sengoku, tiene familia y tal.

Este fic fue terminado el 01/01/2014. Como una tormenta se cargó mi módem, guardé la historia en una USB para ir a un ciber a subirla... la perdí. Reescribí la historia pero me quedó de la patada (la hice con prisa), por lo que no pensaba subirla, hubiese sido insultante para aquellas personas que lo hicieron con esfuerzo y dedicación. Así que la subo ahora, revisada, bien escrita y bien planteada (creo). Nunca va a quedar al mismo nivel que la que hice la primera vez, pero _buaaano_.

Gracias por su paciencia, comprensión y cariño. Una disculpa enorme a las chicas del foro, espero que sepan disculpar a una Sonrisa con mala suerte :(

Besos Sonrientes para todos. Y recuerden: chismes, noticias, comerciales, propuestas indecorosas, invitaciones a bodas, divorcios o pijamadas, vía review~

**PD**: hice dos pequeños guiños a historias mías. Lo de la graduación a "Completely an Idiot", y lo de la charla del papá a "Bring me back", me pareció que quedaban muy bien.


End file.
